Untitled:
by HP-freak-RG-luva
Summary: When the sand benders bring the gang to a house run by a 16 year old girl. Everyone goes through many emotions and hard ships. SokkaxOC and slight Kataang, even if I do hate it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing avatar related, except for Kamala and Kerana.

Summary: When the sand benders bring the gang to a house run by a 16 year old girl. Everyone goes through many emotions and hard ships. SokkaxOC and slight Kataang, even if I do hate it!

**Day 1 with Aang's group**

(Right after "the Fury of Aang")

Katara was holding Aang and he had finally relaxed. His head was on her chest. Sokka was holding Toph so she wouldn't get hurt, accidentally, by Aang. Sokka looked up to see that Aang had calmed down. The sand benders in awe of what just happened, were hiding behind the ruins of there sand gliders.

"I'm sorry Katara," Aang whispered.

"Aang, this is not your fault you haven't learned how to control this power yet. But you will, I know you will."

The son of who seemed to be the leader walked up to Aang, "Like I said, we will help you get to Ba Sing Se."

Aang nodded and Katara let him go. Toph heard the news and pushed Sokka away, "Well, if we wanna get there soon, we might have to get going." Everyone nodded and pilled onto the only sand glider left, the one Toph had tripped on. For a half hour everyone was quiet, except for commands from the sand benders. Knowing Sokka, he couldn't stand it.

"Sooo, how much longer will this take?" he asked impatiently, his sister gave him a glare, "What?"

"Not much longer, see that boulder, it's not far from there," said one of the sand benders.

"After that is a house, the people would be pleased to help you from there," said another.

Sokka nodded and lied down. After a couple minutes they stopped. Katara stood up and jumped to the ground, as Sokka looked around, both completely confused. Aang sat up, "Where is everything?" They were in the middle of the desert still, just only a huge rock in the middle of the sand. The "leader" of the sand benders walked over to the rock and knocked on it three times. Aang, Katara, and Sokka exchanged looks of confussment. All the sudden the rock slid over revel a hole. The sand bender held his hand out and another little hand grabbed it. The sand bender pulled out a girl who looked around the age of seven. Then he stood back and another girl rose from the hole, she looked around 16.

"Who is this?" said the older girl looking at the four and Momo.

"Kamala, this is the Avatar. He needs to get to Ba Sing Se," replied the sand bender.

"Really," said the older girl who seemed to be Kamala. She walked over to Sokka and looked him over. "Are you sure this is the Avatar? Wow, I would have expected him to look……….smarter."

Toph and Katara started to laugh. Sokka's face started to get red, "First, I could be the avatar and second I'm not!"

"Sokka, calm down," said his sister, "Sokka isn't the Avatar, Aang is," she said patting Aang on the back.

"Oh, right!' said Aang, "I'm the Avatar, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kamala and that is my little sister," she said pointing to the little girl who was taking a basket from one of the sand benders.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother, Sokka."

"Nice to meet you," Kamala turned to the little girl, "Kerana, show our guests to the house. I need to talk to Harashu." Kamala walked over to one of the sand benders. Kerana led everyone to the hole and went into it. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Momo followed the little girl. Sokka stayed and watched Kamala stand and talk to the boy. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Sokka could hear another sand bender yelling, "Harashu! Hurry up, time to leave!" Sokka saw him let her go and she let go of him. He climbed up onto the glider and it started moving and he went into the horizon and disappeared. Kamala fell to the ground crying. Sokka knew something happened so he decided to walk over.

"Can I sit down?" he asked in a calm voice. The girl looked up and tears were streaming down her face. She finally nodded and patted the ground next to her. Sokka slowly sat down next to her. "So, what's going on?" he asked after a long silence.

"He's going to fight…….in the war!" she said still crying.

"That guy you were…..hugging?"

"Yeah, he said, if the war is still going on and the Avatar hasn't stopped it yet, with all that power he holds, he has to help everyone," she said before finding her hands over her face. Sokka put his hand on her back, took it of, and put it back in no more than two seconds. She sat and cried more then they heard a voice.

"Sokka," Sokka could hear the voice of his sister, "Oh, there you are. What's going….oh. Well, Kerana said that dinner is ready to eat."

"Alright, I'll come in, in a second," Sokka replied.

"Did I mention there will be food?"

"Katara!"

"Fine," and with that she jumped into the hole.

"Come on lets go," Sokka said helping her up. They got to the hole and stopped.

"Thanks," she said when she gave him a hug, after that she jumped into the hole.

Sokka followed her and jumped into the hole. When he got down there it was like a regular house. It reminded him of Toph's house. He walked into the next room where Aang, Toph, Katara, Momo, and Kerana were eating and Kamala was just sitting down.

"What took you so long Sokka?" Aang asked him.

"Stuff," he sat down and they started to eat. It was silent and everyone was eating everything.

"This is amazing Kerana!" said Katara.

"Thank you, I learned how to cook from my mom" Kerana replied.

"Wow, my chef back at home could take lessons from you," said Toph.

"By the way, where are your parents?" Aang asked with his mouth half full.

"I don't know," said Kamala with her head bowed down.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?' Katara asked.

"Well….." Kamala started but Sokka could see her pain so he had to say something.

"Hey Kerana, can you pass that gooey yellow stuff?" he said.

"Sure," she said, "you know that the giant bees made it."

"You mean the same stuff Sokka ate of the wall of the cave?" Aang asked.

"You ate their egg juices?' Kamala asked looking disgusted.

"Ate their what?" Toph asked the girls.

"The sticky stuff on the wall? They lay their eggs in that to keep them cool," Kamala explained, as everyone started laughing, except Sokka.

"You mean, I ate stuff that giant bees were born in?" Sokka asked Kamala. Kerana and Kamala nodded their heads.

Sokka put his hands on his stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he ran into the nearest room.

"Not in my room!" Kerana yelled at him chasing him.

"I better go check on him," said Katara walking into the room Sokka ran into. Toph stood up.

"Where is the bathroom?" Toph asked in the direction of Kamala.

"Down the hall to the left."

After that Toph left. Aang stopped eating and looked at Kamala, "The sand benders said you can help use get to Ba Sing Se. Can you?"

"Of course. It takes about three days though," she replied before taking another bite.

"As long as I get there I don't care," Aang said remembering Appa.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow, but first you need to have a good night's rest."

"Sounds fair enough,' Aang said before returning to his plate full of food.


	2. Chapter 2

If you haven't noticed I have changed my name to Sokka's-babe so my story is now there. Make sure to read all of new upcoming stories on this name and Sokka's-babe.


End file.
